Wanna go on date with me?
by NellisTable
Summary: Mondo seduces Kiyotaka in class and maybe they are not in school alone. Ishimondo NSFW one-shot.


,, Ishi..."gang leader called on the Hall Monitor. ,,Is something wrong Kyodai?" He looked up from his thick book. His scarlet eyes looked on the gang leader. ,,Are ya free t'day?" He blinked with his purple eyes. ,,My precious freetime that I could devote to studying on tomorrow...I'm wasting here with you, with the biggest opponent of moral values and social rules. What is the point of your question?" His over-expression manners putting Mondo's blood to boil, but his style of expression was so damn cute. ,,So, we can finish here earlier to catch t'day's date and your regular heatin' in books."

Hall Monitor flushed in face and his hands started to shake. ,,T-T-That is impossible. I-In school rules stipulated that all opponents of the rules will be punished one hour misery after school lessons!" This situation Mondo loved. Hall monitor always started to stutter and get nervous.,, C'mon Ishi, let's have some fun." Gang leader got up from his desk and walked slowly to guardians of moral values.,, F-F-F-Fun? W-what do you mean? Are you crazy ?!" Hall Monitor didn't see how Mondo approached. He tried to back away, but he was stopped for almost described board.

,,Kiyo~ I know ya wanna get out of here." Mondo was dangerously close to Prefect. His left hand rested on the board over the Prefect's head and his right hand held his chin. ,,Isn't that excitin'? Breaking'rules with me? Ya want it... I can see it in your beautiful eyes. Ya wanna kiss me, ya wanna touch me, ya wanna me to do 'it' with ya here and now." He was right. Prefect slowly turned his head to the side and quietly sighed. ,,K-Kyodai..." He was so delightfully nervous. ,,Ah, dude. Ya're fuckin' adorable." He whispered in his ear, pulling his mouth close to his mouth and kissed him. Violently, but long. Intense, but gently. Their tongues were fighting for dominance, even though Mondo was the clear superiority. Kiyotaka sighed and slowly embraced Mondo around his neck. Although Mondo didn't plant that, his right hand moved swiftly to Hall Monitor's most sensitive spot. ,,Damn man! We're kissin' for a short time and ya're already hard. What a horny boy ya're..."

He bit his lip, but his right hand remained at a specific location. ,,I-I-I can't help it...i-i-it's your fault." ,,Of course, and ya know why?" Prefect couldn't answer. ,,So I'll tell ya~ Who's cuddlin' with ya, who's kissin' ya, who's fuckin' ya every day, who's your boyfriend? Tell me his name..." He whispered in his ear seductively . Prefect wriggled under the onslaught of Mondo's seductive words. ,, K-Kyodai~" ,,I wanna name!" ,,O-Oowada..." ,,I can't hear ya." ,,Oowada M-Mondo...",,Good boy." Mondo unbuttoned Prefect's uniform to reveal his chest full of dark marks from the tooth and kisses. As a reward of his obedience, bigger man put another mark on smaller man's shoulder into his collection. Ishimaru loudly grunted and tried to push his boyfriend away. ,,A-All love affair between students are strictly prohibited on school grounds! A-As it stands in the school's rules!" When Mondo was satisfied with another signature on Ismimaru's shoulder, he unbuckled Prefect's belt.

,,Love affair between two persons of the opposite gender." Prefect quickly blinked with his scarlet eyes and swallowed hard. ,,I-Impossible..." ,,It's possible my dear Kiyotaka... now be a good boy and lick it thoroughly. I didn't brin' any lube." He put two fingers on Prefect's ajar mouth. Without long hesitation he opened mouth and Mondo's fingers pushed into hot saliva. ,,Kiyo~ Look't me when ya're lickin' my fingers." He teased him with mischievous smile. On his wish, he opened eyes and revealed his sheepish expression. ,, Fuck Kiyo~ I can't wait anymore, turn around." Prefect turned slowly and closed his eyes. Tears streamed down his face, spittle running down his chin and sighed quietly. ,,K-Kyoudai ... please hurry, I can't wait too..." He gasped and spread his legs, so Mondo had a better approach. Suddenly he felt in his tight entrance Mondo's fingers. ,,A-ahaa, k-kyodai...",,Kiyo…are ya alright?",,Y-Yeah, don't worry about me..." He was groaning while trying to pursue Mondo's fingers, which slowly moved inside him. ,,Kiyotaka~ I wanna be inside. Do ya wanna my hard cock?",,Please...I want you..." His fingers left Ishimaru's easily accessible entrance.

,, Ya ready?" Biker licked Prefect's red ear and bit him. ,,Hmmm~ yes..." He felt Mondo's cock which slowly progressed deeper into him. ,,Gha! K-Kyodai!" He shouted with excitement and clenched his fists. ,, Fuck! Moan my name ya slut!" He started to move in and out faster than he really wanted. Few ever Kiyotaka called his boyfriend's name during sex. ,,MONDO!" ,,Fuck! Ya like't right?! Ya like't hard, don't ya?" Prefect sighed so loudly that if anyone was still in school, he'd heard it. ,,YES~ I-I WANT YOU HARD! F-FUCK ME HARDER! "As ya wish babe~ " Increased power and strength of his sighs. Kiyotaka was never rude. Thus, until that day when gang leader entered into his life and topple his boring academic life. Kiyotaka beautifully sighing and groaning Mondo's name. ,, I-I-I am coming ...MONDO! I AM COMING!" He sullied wall and a tiny part of the board with his seed. Mondo did a few quick moves and finish off the final released some loud swearing and his orgasm deep into Ishimaru. ,,Kiyotaka!" He laid his head on the Prefect's shoulder and gasped. The smaller boy was trying to catch his breath and wipe the saliva running down his chin.

,,Wow, Kiyo~ ya made a mess here...Can we repeat it…I dunno t'morrow?" He laughed mischievously. Prefect sighed and looked at his boyfriend. ,,If someone heard us...",,So, he is fapping somewhere quietly." He said. He slid his member of Ishimaru's ass and kiss his lover on head. Ishimaru looked back on the mess he made and he was upset. ,,Oh my god, I can't leave this mess." Desperate Prefect grabbed a napkin from his bag and wiped the sticky mass. ,,Hey Kiyo~ shall we go on date now?",,Mondo...",,I love ya~ " And he smiled at the angry Hall Monitor.


End file.
